User blog:SentryNeo/Rambo vs Revy
John Rambo, the Vietnam war veteran infamous for his huge killing spree after fighting against foes outnumbering himself. Revy, the infamous pirate of the Lagoon Crew that can kill just about anyone stupid enough to get in her way. They both have a huge death toll but what will happen when they point their guns at each other? WHO IS DEADLIEST? Origins: Rambo: First Blood Revy: Chapter 00: Black Lagoon Occupations: Rambo: Retired Revy: Pirate/Gun for hire Character Back Stories 'John Rambo' John Rambo was a veteran of the Vietnam War and was highly decorated for his services. But John loathed himself for what he did during the war plus he also endured torture when he got captured during the war damaging his mental health. John Rambo despite his huge kill count is not a fan of violence and will only resort to using his skills when someone close to him is in danger. After failing to adapt to civilian life John went to Thailand to start a new life but his old ways soon caught up to him and he ended up fighting against a corrupt army alongside a couple of mercenaries. 'Revy' Little is actually known about Revy's history but there have been some reveals in her past. Revy was born in Chinatown within Manhattan, her full name is Rebecca and during her teenage years she suffered abuse from her father and brutal beatings from sadistic cops. What pushed her over the edge was her father's lack of caring for her so she killed her father. Later on in her life Revy is a member of the Lagoon Company and she is their main gunner as she is capable of numerous killing sprees in her line of work thanks to her insane shooting skills which she began learning at a young age though she is known to be a sadistic psychopath and is willing to shoot even unarmed civilians. Short Range 'M1911 Pistol' The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. Rambo uses this as his primary sidearm during his missions. *8 rounds per magazine *70m firing range *.45 ACP rounds 'Custom Beretta 92FS Cutlass' The Beretta 92FS pistol is a variant of the standard Beretta 92 and has the same magazine feed and cartidge as the standard model. Revy's trademark weapons are two Beretta 92FS pistols that have been referred to as "9mm Sword Cutlass". *10 rounds per magazine *50m firing range *9x19mm Parabellum rounds Medium Range 'AK-47 Assault Rifle' The legendary AK-47 is a assault rifle created by Kalashnikov. The AK-47 is most famous for its reliability and was widely used throughout the Russian Armed Forces until is twas replaced by the AK-74. Rambo uses the AK-47 when he is escaping a Vietnamise POW Camp. *30 rounds per magazine *100m-800m adjustible firing range. 400m semi auto/300m full auto firing range *7.62x39mm M43/M67 rounds *100 rounds per minute 'G3A3 Battle Rifle' The G3A3 Battle rifle is a variant of the G3 assault rifle which was developed in the 1950's. The G3A3 is the most well known rifle in the G3 series and has been widely used in the Geman army and other nations. Revy carries one around with her sometimes but it's usually stored in the Lagoon. *20 rounds per magazine *100m-400m adjustible sight. 500m normal firing range. *7,62x51mm NATO rounds *500-600 rounds per minute Long Range 'SVD Dragunov Sniper Rifle' The SVD Dragunov was the Soviet Union's main sniper rifle after it was developed. The Dragunov is used currently throughout mutilpe countries as the standard squad support weapon. Rambo uses the Dragunov against the Russians in Afghanistan. *10 rounds per magazine *7.62x54mmR rounds *Semi Automatic 'Remington Model 700 Sniper Rifle' The Remington Model 700 is a sniper rifle developed in America that is widely used by the United States army as well as the United States Law Enforcement units. Revy is seen using the Remington 700 against the terrorist group known as Protectors of the Islamic Front. *5 rounds per magazine *7.62x51mm rounds *Bolt-Action Explosives 'M79 Grenade Launcher' The M79 Grenade Launcher is a single shot explosive weapon which was used by the American amry during the Vietnam war. Revy uses this weapon and destroys a entire flotilla of boats while under fire with this weapon. *Single Shot *40x46mm grenade rounds *350m effective firing range 'Compound Bow with Explosive Arrows' The Compound Bow is Rambo's none firearms weapon of choice. Rambo has used the bow with pure precision thanks to his hunter training and the arrows have a explosive tip which Rambo has used to wreck havoc on the North Vietnamise Army. *Single Shot *Explosive Arrow tips *60 yards range X-Factors Explanations: *For training Revy hasn't recieved any sort of formal training and relies on her natural skills during a firefight. Rambo though has been trained in the US army as a Green Beret so that he could participate in the Vietnam War so in the end edge goes to Rambo. *The combat experience between these two warriors were certainly high but in the end I had to give my advantage to Rambo. He has fought in wars and has defeated military trained men while Revy sometimes has to deal with a formal military at some points she usually deals with undertrained criminals. *Rambo and Revy are both mentally damaged in someway thanks to their backgrounds as they both had abusive fathers and their mothers died. Rambo suffers through post-traumatic stress disorder and has witnessed many of his friends die. Revy meanwhile was abused by poice at a young age, what really drove her mad was the lack of care her father had for her and so she shot him. Between these two I have to say Rambo has suffered more mental damage which has driven him to be prone to violence and doesn't want to be part of any conflict unless it threatens his friends while Revy is crazy and is also prone to violence but she hasn't been mentally tortured in the past like Rambo has. *Tactics edge was kinda obvious as Revy is full well known to just jump into battle and kill anyone in site while Rambo has used stealth in the past and is capable of tactical planning against enemies that outnumber himself. *While Rambo may be well trained thanks to the Green Berets, Revy's skills with a gun are insane as she has been able to kill groups of men with only her Berettas despite being outgunned and outnumbered. *While Rambo may have been a well trained soldier in the past, his mental health has crippled his killer instinct as the post-traumatic stress makes him want to avoid violence all togethar and he will only get himslef involved if he feels he has to. Revy meanwhile is much more than willing to start a fight herself and outright enjoys every moment of it which is why I gave the killer instinct edge to her. Personal Opinion This battle for me is very difficult to decide on who wins as while Rambo may have superior tactics and combat experience, Revy is much more accurate with her guns and is also able to dodge bullets as well. Between the weapons Revy will have the advantage at short range and explosives as Revy's skill with her Berettas outmatch Rambo's and the grenade launcher has more range than the Compound Bow. Rambo meanwhile has the advantage of medium and long range as the AK-47 has greater reliability and more rounds per magazine while the Dragunov has the advantage of being semi-automatic and has more rounds per magazine which means Rambo doesn't have to reload as often. For X-Factors Rambo has the superior training, has more combat experience and provides a superior tactical edge while Revy is the more accurate warrior, superior killer instinct and has better psychological health (which is a first for Revy). In the end I cannot decide on who wins. Scenario The setting for this battle is within the country Thailand in which the battlefield is a mix of jungle and urban enviroment just located in the outskirts of Ronapaur. John Rambo is in the middle of getting some supplies to take back with him into the village in the jungle he calls home but what he doesn't realise is the actions he did in Burma had captured the attention of Balalaika who remembers Rambo and what he had doen against the Russians in Afghanistan. Wanting to avenge her fallen comrades Balalaika has hired Revy to kill Rambo in which Revy has accepted. Category:Blog posts